When I Get Back
by Sarah1281
Summary: The day before Zevran is to leave for his mission to Ferelden, he comes across a pair of fine Antivan boots in a store window. He almost buys them but refrains, knowing that should he manage to return he'll need SOMETHING to come back to...


When I Get Back…

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

Note: For the prompt of Zevran and leather. This may not have been what they meant… :P

Zevran Arainai was strolling along the streets of Antiva one last time before he turned in for the night when a store window caught his eye. He really should be getting back soon as he'd have to make an early start the next morning but surely this little detour would not take up much of his time. He allowed his feet to lead him to the window which was displaying a pair of Antivan leather boots. And not just _any_ leather boots, oh no, but some of the finest craftsmanship Zevran had ever seen. **Perfect** craftsmanship. It was not every day that one came across boots such as these, even in Antiva whose leatherworking was the envy of the rest of the known world.

The boots were a rich chocolate color and long enough to go half-way up his calves. They were polished enough to be vaguely shiny and there were two buckles on each boot to allow the shoe to both stay on and to be moderately adjustable. Not to mention the leather…Zevran could practically smell the fine leather from out here. Correction, he _did_ smell leather out here, just not the leather from the boots he was observing. He could just imagine how they would feel in his hands, as soft and smooth as butter…

It was hardly a secret that Zevran had something of a leather fetish. Those who did not know him as well – or knew him far too well – assumed that this was a euphemism of some kind and thought it was kinky but that was hardly the case. Well, okay, that may have technically been true as well but that actually wasn't why he was so drawn to the leather. He loved the sight of it, he loved the feel of it, and most of all he loved the smell of it although that was a bit of an aberration within the Crows. The youngest Crow recruits had long-since been packed tightly like crates in a building full of tiny apartments near Antiva City's leather-making district.

Day in and day out they smelled leather during their every waking moment and sometimes in their dreams. The humans felt the need to complain about it constantly despite the fact that their sense of smell was inferior to his own. Zevran really didn't see why, though. To him, the scent of leather reminded him of home. The scent of leather _was_ home. And now he was going to be leaving his home for the first time to go to the wet dog country of Ferelden to try and bring down the only two known Grey Wardens in Ferelden during what may very well be a Blight on behalf of the Queen Consort's regent father. He almost missed the smell already.

A quick glance at the price tag revealed that those fine leather boots would cost him three sovereign. As it happened, Zevran had exactly three sovereign, two silver, and fourteen bits. That wasn't a lot, he knew, but it had taken him ages to save up considering how the Crows felt about their assassins having their own currency. A reason for it to be looked down upon had never been explicitly spelled out but Zevran wasn't stupid and he was hardly blind anymore. They didn't want any of the Crows to have _ideas_ about seeking freedom or being more important than they actually were. It was hard **not** to feel more important than he was considering that to the Crows he was utterly worthless. Just like Rinna…

No, he was not going there. It had been a mistake, and a painful one at that, but dwelling would not do anything to change the past and he couldn't afford to be so distracted. Better to focus on the leather. It looked great in the store window and would look even better on his feet. Three sovereign might be a bargain for a half-starved little elven boy but it was a bit pricey for a pair of shoes. The Crows would also not be pleased to learn that he had purchased something like that but then he was about to leave Antiva and while it would not surprise him in the slightest to discover that there were still watching eyes in Ferelden the scrutiny could not possible be anywhere near as close. They wouldn't ever find out about it until he came back. _If_…

Zevran took out his coin purse and shifted it from hand to hand, trying to make up his mind. On the one hand, it was a frivolous purchase that he really didn't need and could get him into trouble. On the other hand, he was leaving anyway and what else did he really have to spend the money on? All his physical wants and needs were readily provided by the Crows. He could go and buy the boots right now and take them to Ferelden with him to remind him of the home that he may very well never see again. He took a step in the direction of the store before another thought occurred to him.

What if he actually succeeded and, by doing so, failed? What if he really could take down the two Wardens? He would have to return to Antiva as the Crows would never let him leave and he had already been surprised that he had been allowed to take this contract. There would never be a better opportunity for him to…fail to return. He had to face that possibility and it wouldn't be easy. He might never find a way out and have to continue to live with Taliesin, and Rinna, and _worthlessness_.

He abruptly turned away from the boots and headed back to his apartment.

He could buy them should he return as a reward for a job well done. Maker knew he'd need _something_ to come back to.

Review Please!


End file.
